sad betty sad diary of a girl
by darknezz princezz
Summary: a sad girl's diary 'bout true friendship and family.chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Hey, my name is Koto Takahasi. I am 14 and I live in California.

People know me as Kelly. Anyway, this is my life story. More of a diary.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8th September

9.00 pm

2 more days to my birthday. I know I should be excited but I never seem to. After all, I only get birthday wishes and well that's about it. After mum left us and dad died, my happiness is gone. She doesn't care about us. Well, I don't give a damn 'bout her too.

Continued my job at the fast food outlet. I hate to see that stinky boss of mine, Mrs. Oliver. She seems to nag at me all the time. What a racist pig.

I hate her.

For dinner I prepared the same meal. canned backed beans and toast. My younger sister, Jokayu or Jamie, whined that we seemed to have the same things everyday. Mum only send about 500 bucks a month. It's not enough. I told her to shut up or we would have cold peas for dinner. She shut up.

Saw my horoscope:

**VIRGO - The One that Waits** **  
Dominant in relationships. Someone loves them right now. Always wants the last word. Caring. Smart. Loud. Loyal. Easy to talk to. Everything you ever wanted. Easy to please The one and only. **

_Someone loves them right now.. _

Yeah right.


	2. happy birthday to me

_author's note: i will be changing it to more of a narrative story, though there will still be diary contents._

_happy reading!_

**CHAPTER TWO - HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME**

10th September 2007

2.00 am

God, today has been my worst day ever! People would be thinking," God what a stupid girl!"

I will never ever go to school again. I would never be able to face people again!

My elder sister, Kiyoto, or known as Kamie, was at home when I was back from work. I work at a fast food outlet near the mall. I usually go reach home around 7 pm. Kamie or 'kitty' as her stinky boyfriend,Jerry, calls her, was crying at our old, second hand, worn-out couch.

"What's the matter sis?" I asked. There was a long stretch of silence. I didn't know what to say to confort her, so I just stood up to go to my room.

" Wait! Don't go yet! i'm..i...I'M PREGNANT!"

Well that _**was**_ surprising. I usually see her making out with her boyfriend at her room.

" You didn't use protection?" I asked.

She shook her head. She continued saying that she wanted an abortion but Jerry didn't want to provide her the money.I fished out about half of my paycheck and stuffed the greens to her hand and went to my room. That money was suppose to be used for our household items. And I had to used it to give it to my irresponsible sister of mine. But I couldn't be angry at her for too long. She was my sister. I kept to myself the hold day.

Then suddenly ,when I was screaming to Jamie who was half naked, in her panties to take a bath...

"SURPRISE!!!"

The door flunged open and almost all my classmates where there, including my crush, Mike. my mouth flunged open.

There I was, holding a spatula in one hand and trying to catch Jamie in the other. The whole house was in a **mess**. newspaper was everwhere, the cushions from my house was lying all over the living room. At the kitchen, the rubbish smelled from not being thrown away and was overflowing with canned food. My classmates were holding gifts and one was hoalding a birthday cake and candles were lit. Jamie went and blew the candles and giggled.

" Umm.. I don't think it's a good time to come right?" I nodded and tried to smile.

They left the cake and gifts on the cofee table cum study table cum dinner table.

They left and the phone rang. " Hey honey, Happy birthday!" It was my mum. I hung up and cried.

After the embarrasing incident , the doorbell rang. Out at my door stood a girl in her maybe 20s. She was not pretty though, I have to admit. She was wearing a loud red and yellow dress. She had long hair and thick eyebrows. She was also quite plum. ' Hi, I'm Betty and i just moved here."

I smiled at her.

_To be continued..._


End file.
